Dreams I Never Dreamt Of
by embracing-shadows
Summary: A unique time, a unique place, a unique method. It was perfect for her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

The Burrow was packed and the party in full swing, and it was becoming difficult to make your way across the room. The sheer number of bodies they had crammed in to the living room of the tall unsteady-looking house was staggering. Music pumped through the air from a magical radio somewhere out of sight, and the center of the room had become like a club. Bodies shifted, bumped, and swayed as they all danced to the beat. Those who stood along the walls were smiling as they chatted happily amongst themselves – shouting to be heard over all the noise.

Hermione was one such content person. There was really only one man she might consider dancing with but she had yet to make her way back around to him. She had left his side to fetch another drink and found herself quite trapped by those around her. Knowing he wouldn't mind, she struck up a conversation with Mrs. Weasley, who stood with Harry and Ron by a small table holding different punch bowls. It was doubtless that they had all been spiked, but no one said a word. Hermione smiled and brushed at her hair, but just as she began to miss her boyfriend – her _secret_ boyfriend – his voice boomed above all the party racket.

"Hermione!" With a big smile she turned to seek him out with her eyes. It wasn't very hard. He did, after all, stand at least a head taller than almost everyone and his brilliant Weasley hair was sort of hard to miss. Her smile widened as she answered his call.

"What do you need Fred?" she asked, knowing the whole room could hear the two of them. But really, what could he possibly have to say that could be all that incriminating? Fred threw his arms wide open from where he stood in the very middle of the people dancing.

"Marry me!" he declared. The people surrounding him faltered in their movements and gasps could be heard from all corners of the room. Despite how packed the crowd was, they managed to separate and create a small path from Fred to Hermione, no one wanting to be in the way lest she want to hex him for such a bold question. No one spoke, though someone thoughtfully turned off the music so that they could all hear her reaction. She knew they were sure this would be excellent entertainment, but she only assumed a thoughtful face, tapping one finger against her chin in contemplation.

"Can we have a lion tamer for a minister?" she asked finally. Far from being thrown off by this, Fred seemed delighted. His face lit up even more, if possible, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything your heart desires," he declared magnanimously. Hermione's face was still thoughtful as she took a few steps slowly forward.

"And we can have pumpkin pie instead of cake? And flowers that don't explode?" she asked. Fred pouted a little in the most adorable manner, his twinkling eyes suggesting that he wasn't really all that upset. How could he be? He'd just proposed to her.

"No exploding flowers?" He repeated. "That's a cruel request, my love. But I suppose, if it gets you walking down the isle, I could make that sacrifice for you." He grinned and she smirked as she reached him. She hadn't really expected an orthodox or romantic proposal, not from Fred Weasley. But she found she was just as happy doing it this way. So when she reached him she held out her hand, fluttering her dainty little fingers.

"Well then, where's my ring?" she asked, only half serious. Fred grinned against in a wicked sort of way.

"Almost forgot that," he admitted, digging through his pocket. The crowd around them gasped again as he withdrew his hands clutching a delicate looking silver ring with a beautiful, princess cut diamond set in the top of the circle. Hermione took a moment to stare in wonder as the ring was slipped on to her finger, her eyes shining wetly with emotions as it hit home what was really happening. Her secret boyfriend had just proposed to her in front of his family. She was engaged, and she could finally tell the world about their love.

With a squeal worthy of Lavender Brown, Hermione threw herself across the remaining space and in to the arms of Fred, who caught her up in his strong arms with a typically amused grin. He twirled her in circles high above his head before dropping her feet back to the floor, his lips descending on her for a fiery, collar-heating kiss. Hermione's arms clasped about his neck and she wound one hand in his hair.

When they pulled apart Hermione pressed herself even closer in to his arms and they pressed their foreheads together for a moment, grinning similar looking wicked grins. Then they parted and, holding hands, turned to look around the room and the bewildered looking faces staring back. Then Hermione began to laugh raucously, holding on to her _fiancé's_ arm for support, so as not to fall on her rump.

"Ron if you don't close your mouth something nasty might come along and nest inside of it!" she declared. From somewhere behind her, she could have sworn she heard someone mutter something about nargles, but she chose to ignore that. At her comment Ron's jaw snapped shut with a dull click of his teeth, but he continued to stare like he was witnessing Severus Snape waltz around with Voldemort.

And that expression was the deciding factor. This was _definitely_ the best day of her life.

* * *

Whew! It's been way too long since I've posted a story! So sorry!


End file.
